You are mine Jo
by Alexander Valerius.The Traitor
Summary: Meg reminds Jo of an old fact... Please read and Review...


Meg was walking hastily along the entire trailer, her eyes wide and her body stiff.

-Meg, where's the fire? - Sei's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

-Sei! - Meg snapped –Have you seen Jo!?-

Sei was slightly taken by aback by Meg's tone of voice.

-She came back from her mission a while ago... I haven't seen her since then...-

-I bet she's in the roof watching videos or sleeping as always. - Amy sighed behind Meg.

Meg's eyes traveled to meet Amy's ones.

-She is not there...- Amy gulped inwardly at the sight of Meg's angry blue eyes.

Sei sighed; Meg was always unpredictable whenever Jo was out.

-Did you search in the trailer?-

-Of course I did! She is missing. - Meg muttered, worry evident in her voice.

Sei chuckled softly and Meg's eyes glared at her.

-What's so funny Sei? Jo IS missing! - The teen yelled.

-Meg, is 5 pm, Jo could have just gone out to eat Udon or maybe she just wanted to be out, if she is not here in the next 5 hours then you can start getting worried.-

Meg face portrayed her anger very well as the cowgirl turned away from her boss.

-Ok! If you don't care I do! I'm going out to look for her! - With that the angry red head turned around and exited the trailer.

Sei couldn't help but chuckle, Meg was always this disturbed whenever Jo wasn't in sigh, and it was too cyclic.

* * *

Three hours later Meg returned her worry evident in her face.

-Hey Meg. –Kyouhei greeted her cheerfully.

- Kyouhei! - Meg called making the young cook jump slightly. –Jo, Have you seen her?!-

Kyouhei nodded slowly pointing at the rooms.

-She came back like an hour ago; I think she went to your room...-

The glare Meg was giving him really gave him the creeps.

-That's all I know...- He muttered rising his hands defensively.

After shooting the defenseless cook an icy glare Meg spuned around and made her way to her and Jo's room.

* * *

Kyouhei sighed relieved.

-That was scary, wonder what got into her... she didn't even asked about food...-

Deciding it was better to stay quiet in case Meg could listen to him, the young cook just minded his busyness, deciding to not interfere between an angry Meg and a tired Jo.

* * *

Jo usually slept in the couch or any other place, it was weird to see her in the bed she and Meg shared but when the gunslinger was wounded or tired, that was a different story.

* * *

Meg entered their room quietly, searching for her friend with concern, her eyes found her quick...

There was Jo, lying in the bed facing away from the door, sleeping soundly.

Meg felt relieve wash over her, at the same time annoyance grew in her stomach.

Climbing their bed she reached out to Jo.

* * *

Jo woke up slightly at the feeling of someone glomping her.

-Meg?-

-Where the hell where you Jo?!- The anger was evident in the redhead's voice.

-I went for an update for my guns...-

-And why you did not told me?!- Meg was annoyed.

Jo yawned and whispered sleepily.

-Because you would have wanted to come with me.-

Meg moved faster than she usually did and suddenly she was straddling the silver haired girl. Glaring at her.

-And just why you didn´t wanted me to come?-

The gunslinger yawned again, obviously not giving much importance to the matter.

-Because it was dangerous...-

Meg's anger was immediately dispersed by this answer.

-... I didn't want you to get hurt...-

Sighing softly Meg leaned her forehead into Jo's.

-You Idiot...-

Then she separated, a grunt leaved Jo's lips and it made Meg start at her...then she saw the small bandages in Jo's arm and stomach.

-You got hurt! - Meg yelled angrily and hurt.

-It doesn't matter...- Muttered the sleepy gunslinger.

-It does matter Jo...- Meg answered caressing Jo's wounds, as if trying to heal them with her touch.

Jo hummed softly, relaxed by Meg's touch.

-Have you forgotten Jo? - Meg muttered to her partner. – You are mine, I helped you...and you are mine now I told you that a long time ago...-

Jo tiredly looked at Meg as the blue eyed cowgirl replaced slowly her hands for her lips tending to the wounds of the gunslinger.

Jo smiled softly and closed her eyes, feeling the slow movements of her partner put her at ease.

Meg sighed softly again, nuzzling against Jo's covered wounds

-You are mine, every part of you belongs to me Jo...- Meg said smiling mischievously at the silver haired girl. –So don't you even dare to go away like that again...? I own you-

With that Meg found her way to get more comfortable and hugging Jo's strong body she let herself relax.

Jo looked at her exhausted. And putting her arms around the red head she allowed sleep to take over her completely.

Meg smiled inwardly at that action...

She could be the forever cowgirl in distress, but she still had the right to try to help her savior... The Burst Angel; Jo. It was her right, since Jo was hers...

And now, my world famous trick (ok maybe not) of reading minds, now let me concentrate...

No don't tell me what you are thinking, let me see!

Concentration

There it is!!

You are thinking:

-Terribly Occ!!

-Badly written!

And

-This sucks!!

Yeah XD

I can read minds XDDD

Not really u.u

So please, let me know how bad this was, please?

Everything is allowed.

UPDATED!!:

YAY! XD I knew this sucked at the very beggining, I don't have the option of gramatic correction at my comp and this was done really REALLY fast as at 3 in the morning, so sorry for the mistakes and sorry if this upset you (yeah I'm guilty for the Occ and for putting Burst Angel to shame) , It was just some random Idea of mine, I was watching Burst angel and I noticed in the end of the episode: **Wild Kids** Meg said those words to Jo " You forgot? I helped you, and now you are mine" (It was a really bad traduction but I think those were more or less the words)

I apologize to all the fans who were insulted by this, Sory REally u.u


End file.
